Mason's Girl
by Tarantula
Summary: Alex likes the new guy Mason but gets nervous when around him. When Gigi finds out she challenges Alex to a race to see who can get a date with him first and Alex stubbornly agrees. Can Alex win and change the inevitable future mentioned by Future Harper?


**Mason's Girl**

**ONE**

**It's a bet!**

Alex Russo stared into her reflection, checking that her dark hair was assembled in perfect curls. Even though using her wand to fix her hair was a lot quicker than manually putting in the rolls and sleeping with them in her hair over night sometimes it didn't always go well. She remembered one time where Max had tried it and accidently removed a patch of hair at the back of his head.

But then again it _was_ Max so it was to be expected that he did something as stupid as make himself bald in one spot. After coming to the conclusion that her hair was perfect she grabbed her lip gloss and traced it over her soft lips and then pressed her lips together.

After making her lips a light shiny pink colour she ran into her room, grabbing her wand and stuffing it in the inside of her leather boot and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and made her way out of her room and down the spiral metal staircase into the Russo living room where she had the misfortune to find her parents doing their annual aerobic workout.

'Oh gosh!' Alex cried, looking away and shielding her eyes. 'Mum, Dad, I thought you quit that stuff!'

'Just because Juliet isn't around anymore doesn't mean we're not going to stay healthy, Alex,' Theresa explained, doing some squats.

Alex hesitantly looked at the two adults and saw her father's disapproving look. He was never too willing to follow Theresa's new healthy eating and excising lifestyle but the gaze she gave him prevented him from actually being able to finish any form of protest.

'Yeah? Well can't you keep it in your bedroom? That way I don't have to worry about last night's spaghetti forcing its way up my throat!' Alex commented, shielding her eyes and continued to make her way down into the Substation.

It was empty and Alex ran towards the door, desperate to get out before getting caught. Alex Russo did not leave home to get to school early. Yet here she was, leaving at 7.30 with an hour to go till the first bell went to signal the start of the school day.

'Where are you going?'

_Oh crap!_

Alex had only just reached the door before Justin's usual mocking voice reached her ears. Alex slowly turned, her brain working fast to come up with a believable excuse.

'Just gonna go browsin',' Alex lied, her brother rising his eyebrows at this statement.

'For what?' he asked and Alex came up with a answer very quickly.

She smirked. 'Oh I thought I'd go and look at some new thongs,' she answered. 'Mine are wearing away a bit.'

'Eww! I did not need to know that!' Justin cried, running off into the Lair and Alex sniggered before walking out the Substation and down towards the school. It always felt weird coming in early but she had a _very_ good reason for being there.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone what that reason was. Alex made her way up the stairs and crept towards the Library Door, opening it slowly and peeked inside. He was sitting at a desk, head down and pen in hand, the tip of the bull pen gliding along the paper smoothly and silently.

Alex couldn't explain why but there was something about him being a writer that just turned her on! The way his dark hair laid over his right eye, the way his smile fitted his facial structure so perfectly it was as if he was a painting from an amazing artist...

Alex couldn't understand why she liked a writer when her previous boyfriends had been a mechanic and a baseball player. A writer was so on a different level to the last two boneheads that she had liked (she denied all claims of her actually liking Ronald).

He was the new guy at school and she instantly took a liking to him. That and the fact Future Harper had once mentioned a Mason and asked if he had broken up with her yet. Despite this knowledge Alex was determined to date him and make it work.

But she hadn't even managed to talk to him let alone ask him out! Every time she came face to face she became a blundering fool and Alex Russo did not like that at all. It was like she transformed into Harper! Next thing she knew she'd be sneaking into his house and watching him as he slept.

_Oh no! I'm watching him in secret! I'm following him! I've turned into Harper!_

'Are you stalking him?'

Alex turned round and jumped as Gigi's pale and smug face came into view.

'No! I was just checking if someone was in there,' Alex lied.

'I was watching you,' Gigi said, examining her nails. 'You were there quite a long time,' she smirked and threw her blond hair over her shoulder.

'I was just-'

'Stalking him?' Gigi sniggered and Alex felt herself grow impatient.

'It isn't stalking!' Alex growled.

Gigi simply raised her eyebrows. 'You are such a stalker, Alex. You stalked Dean just as much as your brother Max stalks me.'

'Max does not stalk you!' Alex snapped. 'It's normal for a guy wanting to brush a girl's hair,' she added even though she knew it was utter crap.

Gigi nodded, a "yeah what" look plastered over her face. Alex so wanted to smack that look off her face but she wasn't the best fighter in the world. All her battles were psychological and Gigi was easily her equal. Plus Alex couldn't think straight when it involved Mason. Damn him for being so cute!

'Are you going to tell everybody?' Alex asked and Gigi shook her head.

'Nah. That's too easy,' she smirked and Alex could feel her heartbeat increase, pounding away inside her head like a set of drums. Alex hated it when Gigi looked like that. It only told her things were going to get worse for her. 'Let's see if you can beat me to him,' Gigi said with a sly, yet challenging, voice.

'What are you on about?' Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

Gigi laughed. 'Jeez, Alex! I knew you were stupid but c'mon!'

'I resent that mark!' Alex proclaimed. 'I happen to be just below average. There is a big difference between stupid and just below excepted common knowledge!'

Gigi laughed again. 'Whatever, Russo. What I'm proposing is that we have a race to see who gets a date with Mason first.'

_At least I have a reason to ask him out_, Alex thought and smiled.

'Bring it on,' she said; her eyes level with Gigi's. 'It's a bet.'

Gigi sniggered. 'Oh no, Alex. It's just another chance to cause you more pain,' Gigi replied and walked away, leaving Alex and the door alone. Alex took one look through the door, noticing Mason getting up and walked towards the door.

Alex quickly dashed away and hid inside a classroom. Mason walked past the classroom, not looking through the small window fitted onto the wood and Alex crept out, watching him walk away from her.

She wasn't going to let Gigi beat her to him! She wasn't going to be made a fool off.

'_Did Mason break up with you already?'_

Those words rang in her ears. Had she just sealed her own future? Was Gigi the reason he breaks up with her?

What had she done?

**This is a special request by Nate's Girl. Hoped you liked it! Be on the look out for my new planned fic, Point of Difference, a thriller which will also be an Alex/Mason story.**


End file.
